The Price of War
by ZendoZebra
Summary: The war has begun. Old enemies return, and unexpected allies will be revealed as the final war is fought. Oneshot.


**PvTW** **Oneshot-** **The** **Price** **of** **War**

Steven groaned as he opened his eyes, wincing when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The wince soon turned into a scream, a burning agony washing over his entire being, blocking out the rest of the world. He felt a soft pressure on his shoulders, and he thought that he could hear someone calling out his name, but the fiery pain only became worse whenever he tried to listen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Garnet knocked aside another Black Ruby soldier, smashing its Gemstone to pieces. Its death mattered very little to the Fusion, as there were still millions of enemy soldiers to take its place. Rubies, Amethysts, Jaspers, a seemingly infinite army, all attacking the Earth at once. The enemy came from all around her, charging at her as fast as they can. Even though she had been shattering Gem after Gem for three straight days, the enemy still attacked without mercy, their sheer numbers having overwhelmed any human military resistance on the beach long ago. Garnet refused to fall, her promise to Rose kept her standing long after she should have fallen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Connie pushed down on Steven's shoulders, holding him down as he thrashed around in pain. The girl did her best to avoid irritating his injuries any more than she already has, but they were just too numerous for her to be successful.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amethyst barreled through one of Black Diamond's elite soldiers, the hulking mass of iron ore crumbling apart. She kept charging, destroying as many Gems as she could, her eyes looking straight ahead of her, every thought focused on her next target. Breaking her spin, she lashed out with her whips, trying to ignore the faint sound of the Gem shards tinkling together as they fell to the ground. Amethyst accidentally looked down, having to force herself not to cry out as the image of the dead human soldier burned itself into her mind, all but promising the woman that she would remember the sight for as long as she lived. Amethyst looked back to her enemies, silently groaning as she saw another elite soldier slowly stomping towards her. She absently wondered just how long she would have left for that memory to haunt her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hold him still, Connie!" Doctor Maheswaren told her daughter, dipping the curved needle into the small bowl of alcohol to sterilize it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pearl parried another attack, swiftly leaning back to dodge another before rolling out of the way to avoid a third. She adjusted her grip on her spear, Yellow, Blue, and Black Pearls mimicking the action as they all stared down their long lost sister. The lost servant to the White Diamond rushed forward with a battle cry, expertly countering the attacks of three enemies at once. Pearl refused to be defeated, not when Rose Quartz was in the very next room. The handle of Black's spear smacked across Pearl's face, who quickly planted a firm kick into the cloaked woman's stomach. Gradually, Pearl was forced back into a wall, the freezing cold metal of the spaceship chilling her to the center of her Gemstone. Her three foes shared a look with each other before they all attacked at once.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Doctor Logan Mercer hissed as he cut off yet another patch of skin from his arm. Breathing quickly in an effort to ignore the searing pain, he placed the slab of skin on the surgical tray, which was swiftly whisked away by Mr. Maheswaren. Steeling himself, he moved the scalpel to another area further up his arm, but was stopped when Greg Universe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Logan." Greg said to him, his voice sounding as though he was about to break down.

"No it isn't, Greg." Logan argued, looking at the arm he held the scalpel with, covered in bandages that were dotted with blood. The arm stung with every movement as it reminded the soldier of how much skin he had already cut off.

"Logan, plea-"

"I said no, Greg! Steven has a hole in his stomach larger than my fist! He needs this!" He snapped, clenching his teeth as he returned to skinning himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peridot crashed through the streets, trying her best to stay in motion as the Crystal Crusher Mk II crushed the smaller Gem soldiers beneath its gigantic metal feet. She grabbed onto a Gem Fusion of 18 Rubies, smashing them into a skyscraper. A few punches later and the Fusion was destabilized, the Gems falling hundreds of feet to the ground and shattering. An Amethyst Fusion- Far larger than the last one- Grabbed Peridot, throwing the mech into a different skyscraper. She crashed through the building, landing on her back in the middle of the street. Peridot had closed her eyes in pain from the impact, but when she opened them, she gasped as she saw the building she had crashed through beginning to collapse. As thousands of tons of concrete and steel began falling towards her, she braced herself for the impact,

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Doctor Maheswaren wiped her forehead, cleaning the sweat from her brow as she continued her work. Every so often she would add another piece of skin or muscle tissue that she was given by Logan, using all of her experience as a surgeon to repair the hole in Steven's stomach. Her daughter was doing her best to keep her patient calm, but the boy seemed to be in such agonizing pain that Connie's efforts were in vain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Capitaine Aragonite ordered her crew to drop anchor, holding onto the metal railing as her ship lurched violently. The sudden change in momentum caused the old Gem Warship to rotate until its starboard side was facing the French beach of Normandy, where thousands of hostile Gems were hunkered down. After screaming just one word to her crew, the Gem cannons on her ship fired, bombing the beach with powerful explosions of light. The anchor was hoisted back into place, the French Gem and her ship sailing away from the beach as the cannons were recalibrated to launch another attack. Aragonite stumbled about as the ship was struck by the enemy, her turrets firing back to hit what they can. Aragonite began sailing back into position, preparing the cannons to loose another volley as she screamed, "Capitaine Aragonite va vous montrer ce qui arrive à ceux qui défient le grand Napoléon!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ****Steven screamed, fighting against his restraints as Doctor Maheswaren sewed his stomach back together. The boy could still feel Black Diamond's presence within his mind, his auta like a crippling wound. His blood burned within his very veins, the Diamond's touch spreading a poison throughout his body to destroy him from the inside out. It won't kill him, no; It would consume the hybrid with an agony unlike any other, breaking Steven's mind until the only thing left was a twitching, convulsing shell of his former self. From deep within his thoughts, he heard a raspy voice whisper to him, "… **I have not…"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose Quartz held up her shield, blocking the overhead strike from White Diamond's battleaxe, pushing him back as she ducked under Yellow Diamond's longsword. Rose kicked out her leg, knocking Yellow to the ground just in time to parry White's follow up attack with her sword. Her shield was raised to deflect the ocean-blue arrow fired from Blue Diamond's crossbow. The pink woman leapt away from another slash from Yellow, spinning in the air and throwing her shield in a wide arc at Blue, striking her in the face and knocking her to the ground. Rose caught the shield and blocked another sword strike, the battle around her becoming far more dangerous the longer she allowed herself to fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"… **Come this far…"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A black chain wrapped itself around Rose's leg, Black Diamond yanking the chain and pulling her feet out from underneath her. The Crystal warrior was dragged across the room, struggling to break free from the Warmaster's chain scythe as she was pulled closer and closer to the Destroyer himself. Summoning her shield, she threw it at him, successfully bashing Black in the face. Despite this, he continued dragging her towards him completely unfazed, his mask concealing his twisted smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"… **To die now…"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose was held down by Black, his foot planted firmly on her chest. The other three Diamonds stood over her, a victorious sneer on each of their faces. Black moved his hands to the back of his head, shocking everyone present in the room as he released the clasps that held his mask in place. He removed the mask, his grey appearance and sinister silver eyes finally being revealed for the first time in his existence. He smiled down at Rose Quartz as he unsheathed the weapon that he had crafted himself from the holster attached to his hip. Grasping the colorless adamantium blade in both of his hands, he raised it above his head, preparing to put down the rebellion for the last time as he yelled, "This is the price of war, Rose Quartz!"

The blade whistled as it fell towards her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N-** Finally finished! I've been hoping to post something like this for a long time now, and I'm actually rather proud of myself for getting it done. Most of you will probably have no idea who the character of "Capitaine Aragonite" is, but understand that she is a collaboration character originally conceived by Fanfiction Rewritten, and she will soon be introduced into **Peridot vs. The Word** , so stay tuned. Please, let me know what you think of this oneshot by leaving a review, thank you.


End file.
